


Stupid Slinthead

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Series: Thominewt [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alby doesn't give a fuck, Bad use of glader words, Crack, Gally reacts like a normal person, Jeff kisses Thomas, M/M, Multi, Newt and Miho take care of their stupid boyfriend, OT3, Probably very inaccurate, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, Sickfic, Thominewt, but it's not really a kiss, descriptions of asthma attacks, sick!tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas get's sick and his boyfriends worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Slinthead

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I planned to write but oh well.

It started with a cough, Thomas had been about to grab the plate that Frypan was holding out for him when he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe correctly. He turned around to cough which drew the attention from the other gladers to him and they gave him funny looks. Probably assuming that he didn't like the food or that he was choking.

Which wouldn't have been funny even the slightest.

"You okay there man?" Frypan had asked and Thomas had just smiled in response, throat too sore to talk.

He had grabbed his plate and gone outside to sit by the fire they had going on outside of the Homestead. His breath felt heavy and his eyelids were closing without his permission, he shook it off as a side affect from running the maze all day.

He shouldn't have.

Thomas and Minho had been running the maze like usual and nothing was different, nothing at all, all he could see was boring grey walls all around him. Suddenly the single wall in front of him turned into two and he felt his breath hitch, something was wrong.

He stopped to lean against one of the wall, drawing Minho's attention to him, "Thomas...you alright?" he wanted to answer so bad but he couldn't, he could barely get any air into his lungs.

"Tommy?" Minho sounded worried and it warmed Thomas's heart, Minho wasn't one to show his feeling very often, if that feeling wasn't anger and directed at Gally, he loved showing that.

"Thomas" a hand grabbed his shoulder and he looked up from where he was leaning on the wall, Minho was a blur and the blinding sun didn't help his condition, "Minho" he rasped, his voice didn't sound like his own.

"Thomas what's wrong?" Minho grabbed him by the arms to keep him from falling, "c-can't b-b-brea-the" he tried to speak but his chest felt constricted and his lungs just didn't want to help him breathe.

"What? you can't breathe? hey-hey, Thomas look at me" Minho grabbed his face to make him look at him, he assumed that he looked like a complete wreck, his eyes couldn't focus on anything and he was pretty sure that he sounded like someone who was dying. 

"Okay, Tommy, let's get you back to the Glade, alright?" Minho didn't wait for an answer before he hauled Thomas up bridal style and started running.

"Just hang on a little bit Tommy, we're almost there" Thomas mumbled a response, which turned into a coughing fit that had Minho sprinting faster than he'd ever done before.

Minho saw the last passage that led to the Gade and kept on running through the two doors when he reached the Glade he slowed down a little to a fast walking pace.

"Newt!" he called which attracted the attention from the other Gladers who ran toward them, "what happend"s and 'is he okay"s could be heard throughout the Glade but Minho payed them no attention, he needed to find Newt.

Jeff ran forward and Minho was glad that he didn't start asking questions right away, he checked on Thomas instead, he checked his pulse and his breathing. 

Just then Newt, Gally and Alby came running out of the Homestead toward them, "Thomas!" Newt yelled as he reached them.

"We need to get him lying down so I can see whats wrong guys" Jeff said and Minho carried him all the way to the little medical tent.

"Put him down over there" Jeff pointed to a spare bed and Minho carefully placed him down, Thomas whined and tried to hold on but Minho shushed him, "Tommy, it's okay, we'll be right here."

Jeff suddenly cut Thomas's shirt in the middle to give him a clear view of his chest, "wow, Jeff, couldn't wait til you got to the bedroom" Gally cackled but Jeff ignore him, he put a hand on Thomas's chest and the younger boy moaned in discomfort.

"Help me" Jeff simply said and grabbed Thomas's right arm and pulled, Newt caught onto his idea and pulled Thomas up by the left until he was in a sitting position.

Thomas wheezed and scratched on his chest leaving red marks on his pale skin, Alby, Gally, Newt and Minho all backed away in fear, the only time they'd seen someone this hysteric was when someone was stung, but Thomas showed no other symptoms.

Jeff acted quickly and covered Thomas's mouth with his own, Thomas made a surprised sound but relaxed when Jeff started blowing air into his lungs, since he at the moment couldn't breathe for himself.

Newt and the rest could only stand in shock and stare, from their point of view it looked like Jeff was kissing Thomas and that Thomas was responding.

Thomas started to breathe more and more for himself and after a few seconds more of Jeff breathing for him he broke the 'kiss' and sucked in a breath himself, he was so tired but he could finally breathe, he fell back on the bed and fell asleep.

There was a beat of silence before Gally exclaimed the only thing on the others' minds, "Jeff what the hell! The kid looked like he was dying and you decided that it seemed like a perfectly good moment to kiss him?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "clearly you've got it all wrong, I..." he didn't get to finish his sentence before Newt spoke up, "Oh really, how did we get it wrong then? bloody hell, you kissed Tommy."

Jeff smiled, "don't worry, Newt, Minho, he's still yours. I didn't kiss him, I breathed for him" he stated simply and four very confused boys raised their eyebrows.

"You... breathed, for him?" Jeff nodded, "He had to get air from somewhere since he couldn't get it himself, so I blew air into his lungs, until his body responded and started breathing on it's own, it's really not that big of a deal I don't understand why you're all so shocked."

"We're shocked because from our point of view it looked like you were full on making out with Tommy ya shank" Minho grumbled and Jeff bushed a little, "it was purely for medical reason, I swear. Anyway, he needs rest from what I can tell, I'd say he had a cold and it got worse when he exerted himself in the maze, which led to an asthma attack. I'm not really a doctor so I can't get you the medical term for his but asthma attack will have to do."

"Thank you Jeff" Alby nodded and walked out of the tent, "well that was certainly an adventure I'd rather never have again, look after him" Alby nodded in Thomas's direction and walked out, followed closely by Gally.

Minho turned to Newt and in a few seconds they were in each other's arms, "That stupid slinthead, why didn't he tell us he was bloody sick?" Newt mumbled into the crook of Minho's neck, "I'm guessing he didn't want to worry us, and look how that turned out."

"If you two are done talking about what a slinthead I am, why don't you come and lie down with me?" Thomas mumbled and Newt and Minho jumped out of their embrace to run over to Thomas.

"You're so stupid Tommy!"

"So I've heard, I'm really sorry, I didn't know it would get that bad."

"Don't worry, just don't do it again, please, tell us next time you're not feeling well, you scared the klunk out of me in the maze" Minho snuggled against Thoams's back and Newt buried his face in Thomas's chest.

"Hey, did anyone kiss me? my lips feel weird, and used."

Minho snorted, "don't worry about it, it'll never happen again, I can promise you that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, I love to hear your opinions. This is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
